


Blues for Chris

by makedeath1oveme (he1vetica4ever)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/makedeath1oveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vid about Chris Keller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues for Chris

 

Music: Skylark  
Artist: Aretha Franklin

For luci who loves Chris as much as I do.


End file.
